


Call Me By Your Name

by amysperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Jake Peralta, Ransom, Thriller, idk yet, peraltiago babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: Amy has gone missing and has been taken hostage and it is down to the elite team of detectives at the Brooklyn 99th precinct to find and save their colleague and friend. Leading the team in this gruelling mission is Jake Peralta, Amy’s husband and father of their children.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Idk much about NYPD shit so bare with please. Anyway enjoy

The rain pounded onto the roof of the sky light in Amy and Jake’s bedroom in the attic of their new three bedroom red brick terraced house. They had renovated the attic so that made four. They was making room for their future. The room was dimly lit with the gloomy daylight that is just managing to stretch past the grey clouds. The room is an off white colour and dressed immaculately. There are framed pictures of every special moment in their life framed on the walls. In the corner of the room sat a lone crush velvet arm chair with a sheep skin rug placed over it and a tabby cat slept soundly on the chair. They had their wedding gifts around the room too and some throw cushions scattered on the floor, the only mess in the room. Amy lay awake, she looked at the ceiling and watched the water trickle down the window, she heard Jakes chest rising and falling. 8am. Jake turned over and wrapped his arms around Amy, pulling her in close. Amy knew they had to be up for work soon and she wanted to stay in this moment forever but she knew she couldn’t so she turned round and hesitantly kissed Jake goodbye and gave him a hug.

“I love you... see you tonight kay?” Amy said

Jake nodded “Love you too”

Amy got dressed and went into her daughters room, she kissed her 3 year old daughter Annie on the head and then her just turned two year old daughter Bess (Elizabeth) on the head before going into her sons room and kissing Bess’ twin Noah too. When the kids came into her life, she felt complete, it was everything she ever wanted and more and they filled her heart with so much life and joy and she hated leaving them every morning. 

She closed the door slightly and left for work, she went to the Brooklyn nine nine precinct and picked up the case she was working;  
Cameron Kennedy, New York Mafia Boss, imprisoned in 2001 for a series of bank robberies and identity fraud, escaped prison two years into his sentenced hasn’t been seen since.He resurfaced in JFK a few days ago and disappeared after he left and hasn’t been on any CCTV since leaving. Amy is working the case with detectives from other precincts to track him down and get him back in prison but they fear how much he make be helped.  
A report came in this morning, he had been spotted 5 blocks north of the 99th precinct on cctv with two other unknown men, it was down to Amy to go undercover and follow his trail. They dressed her up as a Brooklyn nine nine street teen with cargo pants, a crop top and a beanie with boots on and sent her out. She was scoping the streets and questioning people for a while. Nothing. She radioed in secretly “Santiago... Nothing… Ive been walking around for hours and feel like i’m wasting my-“ before she could finish something caught her eye, three men escorting what looked like Cameron out of a building 

“Wait a minute, I think i’ve got him...” Amy said

“No Santiago you’re not armed you can’t...” The operator said

“I have my gun on me but I’m not gonna do anything” She crept closer

Amy observed the situation, keeping one hand on her gun and one hand on the radio at all times. She saw a car pull up and them move Kennedy into it, she lifted up the radio to speak when everything went dark.

The operator heard the noise of the gun and the radio hit the floor before being followed by a muffled scream, the screech of car tyres and then nothing.

“Santiago?! SANTIAGO?!!!” the operator breathed heavily “Shit...”


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds out the news about Amy and begins to spiral

Holt put the phone down after receiving the call, he put his head in his hands and comprehended the news he just received and what to do with it next. He had to tell her husband what had happened and knew this would ruin him. He stood up and went to his door

“Jake?” Jakes head popped up “A word?” he got up and followed the captain into his office

“Right okay... I don’t know how to say this but... out on undercover patrol... Amy has vanished... her gun and radio where found about 5 blocks from here after an operator heard muffled screaming and got no response off her...” The captain continued talking but Jake zones out as he went into complete panic and the world began to spin, he breathed heavily before collapsing backward on to the couch. Holy shit. His wife, the mother of his children, his entire life was gone. 

Holt sat next to Jake and shook his arm “Jake... Jake breathe. Okay... I know this is a lot”

Jake looked at his captain “We have to find her... please let us take the case” 

Captain Holt sighed, he thought it was a bad idea but couldn’t take it off Jake. He nodded “Okay but to even open a case you have to report her missing as her next of kin” 

Jake nodded “Okay... I erm.. I’d like to report a missing person” he told Holt

Ten Minutes later, the two of them walked into the meeting room and Holt began briefing

“Okay squad... a half an hour ago NYPD Detective Amy Santiago was reported missing by her husband NYPD Detective Jake Peralta... Amy’s whereabouts are still unknown and we have no leads but we are in the progress of picking some up... What we do know is Amy was involved in a high profile case of a mafia boss, Cameron Kennedy, who had surfaced in new york after 15 years off the radar... we also are unaware of his location, assuming it matches Amy... This has become a manhunt and leading the case is myself and Jake. This could take days or weeks but we have to bring her home, she’s our friend, his wife and she’s got kids okay? This is possibly the most important case you’re going to work I want any info at all you can get. Here’s your case files... let’s find her” Holt told the entire team. A sense of shock and sadness ripples through the squad as they all sat there, mouths agape.

“Okay so the last known location was 5 blocks north from here... the operator reports hearing the drop of the radio and her gun before a muffled scream and a screech of tyres and that’s it... not much to go off but it’s all we have. the vehicle had false plates that we can’t track so we have no idea where it’s gone when it leaves that street. Amy’s phone tracks 10 blocks north before it switches off. Her last known location was a crossing point on Vermon Ave” Jake explained

“So we start there” Rosa said

Jake shook his head “There’s no guarantee that the car stopped there... if any... it was doing 50 in a 30 zone when Amy’s phone turned off so its like a 99% it’s covered miles since then. Our focus for now is waiting for her phone to come back on and getting access to every single CCTV footage on that route. We need to know where that vehicle went” 

“So we search Brooklyn high profile” Charles suggested

Jake frustratedly slams the paper down on the desk “NO!! We work the case like good cops because damn it we are good cops!! We work this as if we don’t know who she is!! If this was anyone else i’d work it like it was a movie and play about and test things okay but we’re treading on very hot coals!! This is my family okay and my wife!! we’re dealing with the mafia and we know all too well how quickly this could turn sour!! We build a case properly and don’t take any action till we have them banged to rights... this entire investigation hangs on my kids still having a mother to tuck them into bed at night okay?! I’m not having one tiny slip up because you guys wanted a good retirement story leading to my wife never coming home... we work this case and we work it properly... I need Amy home... okay?” Jake yells

The squad nods, this is Jakes way or no way.

"Im gonna go home and take a shower and clear my head... anything else please call me... i cant work this while i feel like this" Jake sighed

The squad nodded and he grabbed his jacket and stormed out. He drove to work but he decided to walk home, his head wasn't in the right headspace and he didn't want to risk something happening to him. He walked home and did a 20 minute walk in 10. He got into the house and tried to ignore the stillness of it, he was so angry and sad with everything, he looked round at the photos in the frames of them and their kids and pictures of their happiest memories. And on the wall in the kitchen was a black and white photo of the two of them on their wedding day. He was filled with rage and anger at the fact he may never get her back. He lost it and began screaming and trashing the house and crying and broke down on the floor. How was she meant to do this without her. He went and took a shower and continued to keep sobbing. He got out of the shower and ran his hand through his wet hair when the phone started ringing.

He awnsered it "Peralta?" 

"Jake!! Its Diaz!! We've got a lead!!"


	3. Covering Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News come in as they finally have a lead... but the day turns sour as Jake must come clean to their kids, his parents and in laws about what is going on.

Jake returned to the precinct quickly, disposing of the half pretzel he had left… something about his wife untimely kidnapping made his appetite run cold. He went over to Rosa’s computer and pulled up a chair

“What have we got?” Jake asked

“In downtown manhattan, CCTV has been recovered of three masked men and Cameron moving a bound and gagged Amy to another car down a side alley...” She pressed the footage as Jake watched his terrified and defenceless wife be pulled around by these thugs. It knocked him sick but he concealed his reaction out of fear of being taken off the case. 

“okay... are the plates on that car real?” Jake asks

Rosa sighed “We ran it through the system and yes they are but the owner is down as a 17 year old girl who just passed her test... it’s a stolen car... she has been alerted and told and we traced the car and it disappears once it crosses back over the manhattan bridge... any other CCTV it pops up on we will know but as far as we’re aware Amy is still in that car” 

Jake nodded “Okay... I’ll pull the girl and just do some casual questioning and you look for any other subjects but it is an order to not make any arrests yet... if we take one small move and someone gets wind of what we’re doing, it’s game over”

Rosa nodded. Her and most of the squad worked the case till about 2:30.

“Jake... it’s 2:30 go pick up your kids... they need to hear this from you... and tell your family... non of them know yet” Terry said.

Jake hesitantly nodded and clocked out and traveled to his kids Kindergarten about 7 blocks from the precinct, he had to walk past the place where Amy was taken and he got a dark feeling as he walked past there. It was horrible. He got to the kindergarten and Annie, Bess and Noah came running out and climbed on their Dad as he knelt down. They made him smile and he had done so this morning but it felt like forever, he engulfed them in a big hug and then took them home. When they got home the house was quiet once again to Jake as the kids took their shoes off and coats off and hung them up and put them away... just like Mummy taught them.

Jake called his parents and victor and camilla and invited them for dinner with a matter of urgency. Once he ended the call the dreaded question was asked

“Daddy... What time will Mummy be home?” Annie asked

Jake sighed “Come here you three...” He sat them on the couch “Mummy won’t be home tonight... and I’m not too sure when she will be... Some bad bad people took Mummy away for a bit...” Jake said choked up

“But you gon help mummy?” Noah asked

Jake nodded, his throat ran dry as he tried to stop the tears from falling “I promise you she will be home soon... okay?” 

The toddlers nodded, they looked so sad

“Go play okay? Dinner will be ready soon” Jake sighed as he watched them go to their rooms. Once they was out of eye and ear shot he finally let the tears he had wanted to let out all day flow. He clutched his mouth so his sobs where dampened and he wiped his eyes frustratedly before there was a knock at the door. He opened it to the four adults stood there, Camilla sensed the sadness in her voice... she always had an art to that... and had prepared lasagna for everyone. Jake nodded at her knowingly look. He brought them into the kitchen and shouted the kids down for lunch. They walked in and saw sight of all of their grandparents and got immediately cheered up. They ran cheering as they where scooped up by Victor and Rodger as Camilla and Karen cooed over them. Jake plated up the lasagna and sent the kids to eat in the sitting room as the 5 adults ate around the table.

“Okay...” Jakes voice trembled “I keep putting it off and putting it off but it’s got to come out” his voice breaking

“Aye... you’re not divorcing Amelia are you?” Camilla gasped

Jake shook his head and smiled slightly at the irony “No no... she erm... she was abducted earlier today by a mafia boss... and i don’t have a clue where she is... but the precinct are on a 24 hour case looking for her... oh god” he said, putting his head in his hands and crying as he finally said it out loud

Karen and Rodgers face turned to shock, Camilla into horror and Victor into absolute rage

“Me Vida?! No no no” Victor shook his head “How could this happen?!!” he yelled, the idea of men, brutal men, having hold of his daughter, his only daughter.

“Victor your voice!!” Camilla warned

“She was working the manhunt case and they found her spying on them” Jake cried  
as Karen comforted him

“Oh my little girl” Camilla said

“I feel so stupid sat here doing nothing... not helping at the precinct now... I have to find her and i’m worried sick... i feel sick to my stomach and have all day... i don’t know what to do or what to say or how to feel and it’s horrible” Jake cried

“This isn’t your fault... Amy was doing her job” Rodger said

Victor nodded “Its the price we pay in that career... she will return safe... you’re a good detective and so is your precinct”

“We will stay the night okay? and help out with the kids so you can get up early and go help” Karen commenter and the other three agreed

Jake nodded “thank you” he felt stupid accepting help off his parents and his in laws but he knew he couldn’t go it alone. Camilla washed up as Jake and Karen helped get the kids ready for bed to take his mind off something and Victor and Rodger made meals for the following day. After all chores had been done, kids where in bed and some good discussions had been done, everyone headed to bed. The parents staying in their spare rooms. Jake lay there... staring at the ceiling before turning over and looking at the empty spot next to him. This was a glimpse at what life without Amy was like and he hated it... fucking despised it... but didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t want to cry again... but he realised how much he need her, how much their parents and friends needed her but most importantly how much their kids needed her. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep... tomorrow is a new day he told himself.


	4. The video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video is emailed to the precinct that shows a chilling discovery

New chapter

The following morning, on 2 hours sleep, Jake kissed his kids goodbye as he headed off to work, leaving his parents and in laws to keep his house running. He walked to work again, going into the precinct and pressing the button for the bullpen... he felt himself zoning out a lot and going to some dark places in his mind. 

He walked into the bullpen and clocked on

“Any updates?” He asked

Terry shook his head “Sorry... we had a few interviews overnight and that brought nothing. We’ve had to place 3 mob members in witness protection though” 

“How are the kids?” Gina asked

Jake sighed “They are clinging onto every hope their Mom is returning home safely... our parents not great, Victor is furious, Camilla is beside herself and my parents are worried sick... they’re taking care of the kids while i’m here doing this” he explained 

Rosa nodded “Let’s bring their Mom home”

Jake nodded, he put the reg number from yesterday into the system and it pinged off a CCTV tower in mid manhattan at an old apartment building. Four people are seen entering, all in black. Just as Jake is watching the footage his phone rings, a withheld number. 

Jake awnsers it “Hello?”

“Jake Peralta...” the voice chuckles down the phone “Your wife is very pretty isn’t she?”

Jake sighs “Where is she?” he demands “Listen Cameron you son of a bitch... if you even touch ONE hair on her head you’re a dead man...”

“Nah... I want £5000 in ransom and total immunity or your wife... and the deal... are dead” The cock of a gun can be heard

“How do i even know this isn’t a hoax... how do i even know you have my wife?” Jake asked

“Oh you want proof? Check your emails” Cameron says before the line goes dead

“Open my emails NOW” Jake ordered and Rosa clicked onto them and the video. When it loaded Jakes stomach did somersaults and Rosa turned pale... it was an empty box room with Cameron stood there with two other men. Amy tied to a chair in the middle, bound and gagged, blood streaming down her face.

“Oh my girl” Jake cried

The video played and Jake could see the fear in Amy’s face. Cameron traced circles around Amy before taking the gag off and placing the gun to her head 

“Any last words?” He chuckled

“Please Jake... help me... I love you so much” Amy cries

Hearing her voice made Jake happy but what she was saying really didn’t. She was terrified of loosing her.

Cameron walked towards the Camera as the two men grabbed the chair and pulled it backwards as Amy began screaming and the video cut off

Jake lost it “THAT SON OF A BITCH!!” he grabbed his gun from his desk

Terry hurried into the office “Peralta on a warpath” he said

“HES GOT MY FUCKING WIFE!! THIS ISNT A CASE ANYMORE THIS IS MY FIGHT!!” Jake yelled

“No it isn’t!” Holt said emerging from his office “You put that gun back in your desk right now or you will be taken off this case and it will be given to another precinct who will probably do a half ass job and you will be on desk duty for 6 months... I mean it Jabob” Holt warmed

Jake put his gun down reluctantly 

“I’ve sent the video off for analysis and they said they moved Amy again to a different warehouse in Brooklyn... Cameron wants the money by midnight tomorrow. We have just over 24 hours to find that warehouse and make sure we talk him out of an agreement before he pulls that trigger. This manhunt has turned into a ticking time bomb. All go home and sleep and return at 9pm because he’s not getting that money and we’re not resting till Amy is safe... Go” Holt ordered and they all obeyed and left the precinct.


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise as the commissioner arrives to speak to Jake and we see life from Amy’s side of the case, but can Jake keep his cool long enough to stay in the case till Amy is found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so late! Hope you all had a lovely christmas and enjoy this chapter

she sat in a tiny dim lit room with grey walls and a dirty floor and she looks around as she regains consciousness. she looks down and realises she is still bound and gagged. her mouth is so dry. She looked down and saw what she could of her hand and saw her wedding ring was gone. Her heart sank. She had no idea what day it was or what time it was and had no idea how long she would be there for. What she did know was the tears she was now descending into had been about the millionth since she got there. The doors swung open as her stomach sunk. Cameron walked in with a bottle of water, a jug of unknown liquid and a cylinder. He ungagged her and gave her the water. Amy scowled at him   
“I hate you so much!! I have kids who are missing their Mom and a husband worried sick!!”

She felt a force across her face as Cameron slapped her. “You’re being moved tomorrow. And if your silly husband knows how to follow instructions then you will be free. If not... things will get ugly” Cameron scowled

Amy shook her head, Cameron walked over and took the jug and poured it into the cylinder 

“What is that?” Amy asked, her voice trembling

“Acid” Cameron replied, before reaching into his pocket and taking out three rings. Amy’s engagement, wedding and first mother’s day ring.

“no NO!!” Amy screamed but it was too late, the rings where dropped into the acid and Cameron stormed off and left Amy to watch them dissolve.

AT THE PRECINCT

All the squad loaded into the precinct for the night shift and they all had a melancholy sadness as they knew that this case was draining every ounce out of them. They got back to work and then the elevator dinged open as the commissioner walked in. Jake looked at him as he followed him with his eyes to Holts office as everyone else looked at Jake. Jake went back to his work as everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. 

Holt and the commissioner chatted behind closed doors before Holt opened the door “Jake?” he called

Jake sighed and stood up, walking into the office and standing, arms crossed

“Detective Peralta” Commissioner Shawn coughed “We’re so sad to hear of the disappearance of your wife” he said 

“She’s not disappeared... we know where she is but we just can’t get to her... you should know this. Yano, being the commissioner and all” Jake replied sarcastically 

Holt sighed “Jake...” he warned

“No no... it’s fine. Peralta, understand what you’re going through-“ The commissioner started

“How could you possibly know?” Jake asked

“BUT... one of your orders lead to one key suspect being killed... his blood is on your hands, NOT the NYPD’s” The commissioner said, walking to leave

“How dare you point the finger at me when you was the one who started this whole mess?!” Jake yelled

“Excuse me?” Commissioner Shawn asked

“If you hadn’t gone to JFK and riled him up when he surfaced again, whatever note or message you sent him then he went on the run again, you had to make a case, then he came here and then he kidnapped Amy” He yelled, but a lump formed in his throat as he said the last bit

“YOU THINK I HAVE BLOOD ON MY HANDS?! YOU CERTAINLY HAVE AMYS ON YOURS” Jake screamed

The commissioner stared at Jake

Jake went over to him and almost got in his face “And you know what... Commissioner?” he spat “If this goes south and my wife doesn’t come home, I will bring all three of my kids and let YOU tell them why their mother isn’t coming home... I promise you that” Jake finished before storming out and slamming the office door

Holt walked over to Jakes desk as he sat back down “ what the hell was you thinking?”

Jake stared at him “ imagine if you was blamed for Kevin’s disappearance?”

“That’s not the point... he has the power to take you off that case and after the way you just spoke to him, i won’t be surprised if he does” Holt warned

“Well not unless he does it in the next two minutes...” Terry said

Jake and Holt looked at him

“They’ve moved Amy... it’s go time, let’s go get your wife” Terry said

“I want everyone in tactical gear in two minutes! MOVE!” Holt yelled as the precinct burst into pandemonium


End file.
